Good Things Come to Those Who Wait
by kerrymarisas
Summary: Continuation of 5x05 "You Got Served"; Olitz sexy time: pure smut.


Fitz collapsed beside her, all the fervor from their almost love-making gone. He exhaled abruptly and looked over at Olivia, who brushed a lock of escapee hair away from her face in irritation.

"Come back over here,"

Olivia finally pleaded, moving her hand to sit between the smattering of hair on his chest.

"The record's skipping,"

Fitz told her glumly, ignoring her request and propping himself up on an elbow, thereby letting her hand drop. Olivia let it drop too in frustration and rolled her eyes at Fitz's sudden moodiness.

"Can you hand me that hair tie on the dresser?"

Olivia asked next, raising an eyebrow at Fitz innocently. Again, with the listlessness of a schoolboy having to go back to school for his books, Fitz reached over to grab the small, black fabric band. He handed it to Olivia, open palm and dropped his elbow, laying on his back again.

Sitting up, Olivia tossed a glare at the still skipping record and slipped the hair tie around her small wrist. Gathering her hair in a handful, she twisted it into a tight mini bun on the back of her head and secured it with the hair tie in one swift motion.

Leaning over Fitz, Liv smacked the base of the record player, and felt accomplishment surge through her as the song picked back up, playing perfectly now.

Fitz watched her with questioning eyes, but with no more engagement than that; of course the mood had been ruined as soon as she'd given Fitz a task: getting Cyrus back on his side was going to require a sacrifice of state or character, both of which Fitz did not take on lightly.

"Fitz,"

Olivia breathed his name, waiting for his eyes to flick to hers, warm and sincere- as they always were. He didn't look to her automatically, so Liv took matters into her own hands, throwing her right leg over Fitz's waist and straddling him. Aside from Fitz's eyes widening slightly, he didn't respond to this latest development.

Olivia rolled her eyes immediately, but knew that Fitz could never really resist her for long; she enjoyed that she had such confidence with him. It meant she could play with him, and he would have no choice but to allow her teasing.

He teased her all the time, kissing her stomach, all the way down to where her panties started, then coming all the way back up to kiss her lips. It was Olivia's turn. She licked her lips and leaned down slowly, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Fitz watched her lower down onto him, and felt his heart beating beyond what was normal; she was not going to let him off easy, and he could already tell.

Finally, she made it to his lips, but instead of giving him an end to the building anticipation, she kissed the corner of his mouth gently, her soft lips spelling her name out against his cheek. Instinctively, Fitz grabbed her hips, then descended his hands to grip her ass firmly, but she swatted his hands away before she could allow herself to sink into this action.

"No,"

Olivia told him against his lower lip, nibbling the soft, already slightly swollen spot with care.

"If you touch me again, I'm starting over,"

Olivia growled, her voice so low that no one else would have been able to hear. But Fitz did, and his responsive stare of awe gave her way more pleasure than she'd thought it would.

"Sorry,"

Fitz professed earnestly, clearly chastised.

Olivia's grin was widening by the moment as she got back to kissing Fitz, pecking his waiting lips once, twice, three times, but never deepening the kiss. She could already feel his insistent member, pressing conveniently against the entrance to her panties. Controlling her need for him would be challenging, as she was already past the point that it usually took for them to get going. The teasing was driving her crazy, but she couldn't stop now, she needed to finish what she'd started.

Fitz fought his urges to flip her over and kiss her neck, he wanted to feel her purr in his ear, while she played with the other. He wanted to sink into her and feel her grip around him, but instead he worked against his nature and allowed her to continue her assault on his lips. At last, she deepened the kiss, and felt Fitz moan into her mouth in response. She almost pulled him out and rode him right then, his moans were enough to make her come if the circumstances were right.

"Lost your nerve?"

Fitz jeered, feeling her defense breaking as she gripped his ears for dear life, trying not to appear out of breath as she collapsed onto him, their bodies pulsing together as Olivia halted in her pursuit.

"Shut up,"

Olivia replied warily, her center already throbbing from lack of attention. Finding her needed motivation, she dropped down, gripping his boxers and pulling them down roughly. His surprise had piqued once again, as he raised his hips to allow her to do so. Clearly she'd rekindled his submission, as he had been getting over on her.

As much as Olivia knew that Fitz couldn't resist her, she was as weak when it came to him, if not more.

His breathing in her direction could make her aroused at times.

She bit her lip and took him into her hands, kissing the head for good measure. She hadn't had the privilege of seeing Fitz's manhood this close for a while, he'd constantly been inside her, or going down on her, his preferences often took precedence, and as much as she loved tasting him, she often complied without much objection.

But Fitz had no objections now, and hearing the record still playing in the background motivated her.

She lowered her mouth onto Fitz, running her tongue along the base of his cock, and peering up at him, to her satisfaction his face was one of pure pleasure, and she felt his arousal in her core, her juices already beginning to trickle down her inner thigh.

She knew Fitz couldn't take much of her giving. As much as she enjoyed doing it, she'd become a master at doing it well, every time.

Almost to cue, as Olivia began to pick up speed, running her hand up and down the base of his shaft, she felt his cock twitch in her mouth, and she knew he was close. But, before she could fully give Fitz the end he deserved, he pulled her up from him and kissed her slowly, tasting himself in her mouth as he flicked her panties to the side with his other hand.

Olivia almost protested; she had wanted him to come in her mouth, as she'd been feeling particularly naughty in all the domineering excitement.

But they were both close, and in all the teasing, it wouldn't take much for either of them to come. Fitz's fingers roamed her folds, slipping around in her wetness as Olivia groaned into his mouth, his actions were almost painful as she felt herself climbing toward an orgasm, she clutched him, as he dropped down to her neck, swirling his tongue carefully in the crook of her neck, and then the dip in her collarbone. She felt her eyes rolling around in her head as she sunk her nails into his back. His fingers and his mouth took control of all of her sensation, his slipping of his fingers into her. He pressed his fingers on her upper wall, eliciting more scratching from Olivia as he felt her walls tightening around his fingers.

"Come for me, Livvie,"

Fitz whispered, biting her ear softly. She whimpered in response and felt herself rebelling against Fitz's urgings.

"Baby, I know you're close. Come for me, sweetie."

She almost shook her head, but Fitz switched his tactic and pressed down on her lower wall, causing Olivia's hips to buck from the bed, but Fitz, ever prepared, kept his fingers inside her as she began to ride them, desperate now for her release.

Fitz pulled his fingers out of her quickly and he was inside her in the next moment, filling her completely, so deep in her that she could do nothing but struggle to acclimate to his size, her walls contracting and pulsing around him.

Slowly, Fitz started to move, almost completely leaving her, then entering her, slowly, taking his time inside of her so that her orgasm would build, then dissipate. She hated his deep strokes- they were inappropriate, especially when he'd just been using his fingers to play Rachmaninov on her damn cervix.

Impatiently, Olivia raised her hips to meet his, increasing their rhythm until Fitz was entering her, her juices coating them both as he grunted into her neck, fighting not to come, but she was determined to make him come first.

He reached between them and began playing with her bundle of nerves again, massaging her on each side. She felt her body run with goosebumps as her orgasm rolled in, sweet and nearly anguished. She squeezed her walls around Fitz, drawing him deeper inside her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to move as her walls tightened around him.

Grunting with more aggression than she'd seen in Fitz in a while, he came hard, gripping Olivia tightly and kissing her as he came, smiling at her lazily in the next moment.

Olivia held him, wrapping her arms around his lower back serenely.

"Next time," She told him, already slipping in and out of consciousness, "You're going to let me finish."

Fitz laughed, and kissed Olivia's forehead tenderly.

"Maybe. We'll talk."

Olivia grumbled, almost pouting. "Round two, I promise. When I get up."

Fitz stroked her now undone bun carefully, and kissed her lips slowly.

"We'll see."

But, Olivia had drifted so far into sleep, that she hadn't even heard him at all.


End file.
